guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dawn of Rebellion
Overview Summary #Kill the Charr Shaman, Scorch Maulclaw, at Doomlore Shrine. #Clear the entrance to the Cathedral of Flames. #See Gron Fierceclaw Merchant for your reward. Obtained from :Pyre Fierceshot in Grothmar Wardowns Requirements :Against the Charr Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Vanguard reputation points Dialogue :"If we are to find your Ebon Vanguard, we must first rescue my warband. I have fought alongside them since birth. Like me, they have been branded as heretics by Hierophant Burntsoul, who sent the Charr Shaman Scorch Maulclaw to hunt us. My warband is now held by Maulclaw's chief torturer, Flamemaster Maultooth. :The Shamans once led us in worshiping the Titans, but with the death of those false gods they now seek to install a new set of deities... the beasts you call Destroyers. :Scorch's base is at Doomlore Shrine, northeast of here. Rescue my friends and we may find where Burntsoul has taken yours." ::Accept: "Charr worshipping Destroyers? That's madness! We must help " ::Reject: "I'll never trust the word of a Charr. Do it yourself." Intermidiate Dialogue 1 :Scorch Maulclaw: "Kill the humans!" Intermidiate Dialogue 2 :Pyre Fierceshot: "I'll keep this gate open. Find Scorch Maulclaw and tear out his spleen!" Cinematic Dialogue The Warband :Gwen: "So where are your friends, Charr?" :Pyre Fierceshot: "Gron! Bonwar! Show your mangy hides!" :': "We didn't see them." :Pyre Fierceshot: "And you wouldn't, unless they wanted it that way." :Gron Fierceclaw: "Pyre! You should be dead!" :Pyre Fierceshot: "That was the Hierophant's plan. It didn't take." :Gron Fierceclaw: "And now you're reduced to working with meat. How the son of Vatlaaw has fallen." :Gwen: "Watch. He's going to turn on us now that his friends are here." :': "Is this your warband, Pyre?" :Gron Fierceclaw: "I am Gron Fierceclaw. This is Bonwor Fierceblade." :Pyre Fierceshot: "Who else of the band lives?" :Gron Fierceclaw: "Sear. Cowl. Roan. The priests have taken them below." :Pyre Fierceshot: "Then we must follow. I'll need you two to stand watch out here, Gron." :Gwen: "We can't let them go!" :Pyre Fierceshot: "I thought you didn't like having my friends around, mouse." :Gwen: "Give me an excuse and I will cut you down. You and your friends." :': ''"Gwen, stand down. Pyre, we want to recover our men." :'''Pyre Fierceshot: "And you will. But for the moment you must trust me just a bit longer. We must work together." Reward Dialogue :"I enjoyed watching you toy with your prey, mouse. Unlike other humans you are more than just a walking, smiling meal. I was almost impressed by the ruthless way you handled my Destroyer-worshipping kindered. Almost." Followup :Warband of Brothers :Temple Of The Damned :Veiled Threat Walkthrough Once you have completed Against the Charr, Pyre Fierceshot will appear any time you enter Grothmar Wardowns. From there, head Northeast into Dalada Uplands. Follow the quest marker a short distance to a small group of Charr outside of what looks to be a zone portal (but which is inactive). Once you defeat the small group you may then click on the Charr Lock to enter the town and kill the Charr inside. When Scorch Maulclaw is defeated you will immediately (no chance for skill capture) be taken to a cutscene. You will then be placed in the town of Doomlore Shrine. Defeating Scorch Maulclaw can be somewhat tricky if you try it with heroes and henchmen only, Scorch Maulclaw and the Charr Prophet in his group both have resurrection skills. An easy alternative is to hijack a Siege Devourer from the Charr troops patrolling the area near the east side of the entry/exit to/from Dadala Uplands. Kill all the Charr Seekers in the vicinity of the Devourer and you will be able to mount the beast. Using the Devourer Skills makes this mission very easy. Notes *If you exit Doomlore Shrine to Dalada Uplands with this quest active (like if you got run there), the charr mobs will still be there, instantly ambushing you. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Vanguard points